Cauthess Rest Area
Cauthess Rest Area is an outpost south of the Disc of Cauthess in Duscae region in Final Fantasy XV. It is an optional area to visit, situated under Duscaen stone arches with a large warehouse and a Crow's Nest Diner. In Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, the warehouse is re-purposed into a supply shelter for hunters and Glaives. __TOC__ Crow's Nest Crow's Nest Diner is a restaurant ar Cauthess Rest Area, where the player can learn of hunts in the area (see below). It has the same menu as the other Crow's Nest Diners, and machines for playing Justice Monsters Five. Items *Building Stone (corner of a building on the other side oft he road and opposite from the caravan) *Phoenix Down (warehouse) *Power EX (warehouse) *Mettle VX (warehouse) *Hi-Potion (warehouse) *Titanium Bangle (warehouse) *Debased Silverpiece (behind the warehouse) *Antidote (upstairs of the building next to the warehouse) *Iron Shavings (outskirts of the rest area near some sacks) *Oracle Ascension Coin (on the roof of the southernmost building) *Smelling Salts (upstairs of the building next to Crow's Nest) There are two procurement points for Duscaen Oranges south from Cauthess Rest area, a rare ingredient until they were added to a shop in Wiz Chocobo Post in a patch. There are also a Colorful Griffon Claw and a Mega Phoenix atop the arches nearby (Map), and an Ancient Dragon Tooth in the crater to the east (Map). Quests A Rocky End Dave heads to the Cauthess Rest Area after his quest at the Coernix Station - Alstor is completed. He is found outside the building near the diner. After taking on the quest, the player can ask the local tipster about it. The dog tag is behind a large rock to the south. Holding Back the Dark Holly Teulle's final quest is for Noctis to check the floodlights at various outposts. One of the lights he needs to check is at Cauthess Rest Area. Completing the quest yields 4,000 EXP and 10,000 gil. Scraps of Mystery VIII The eighth map in the map sidequest is in the warehouse near Cauthess Rest Area, in the far right corner near the shelves. The treasure is at the quest marker west of Disc of Cauthess under the derelict magitek engine. Scraps of Mystery VIII scrap location in FFXV.png Coernix Station Cauthess Scraps of Mystery VIII from FFXV.png Scraps of Mystery VIII treasure location in FFXV.png Adventurer from Another World To start the collaboration quest with Final Fantasy XIV added in patch 1.27, the player must head to Cauthess Rest Area after obtaining Ramuh in the story. The player can fast-travel there if they have visited the location previously, and the quest starts as soon as the location loads. The retinue hears a voice and follows it to the warehouse where they find Y'jhimei stuck under a gargantuan chocobo. The party must go to Wiz Chocobo Post to buy Premium Gysahl Greens from the kiosk (they cost 500 gil and the player can only buy one) and give them to the chocobo to free Y'jhimei. She heads off to Perpetouss Keep where the party is to follow. The player can now enter the keep by approaching the gate. Hunts New recipes Ignis can learn Dish and Chips and Kenny's Original Recipe by eating at the Crow's Nest Diner. Gallery Cauthess-Rest-Area-Arches-FFXV.png Cauthess-Rest-Area-Crows-Nest-Diner-FFXV.png Radio in Cauthess Rest Area Diner in FFXV.png Cauthess-Rest-Area-Shop-Gladiolus-FFXV.png ru:Лагерь Каутесс Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Towns